


Sisterly Support

by will413



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Coming Out, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will413/pseuds/will413
Summary: Skipper wants to buy a Christmas gift for her new crush.





	Sisterly Support

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this in December 2011. I have only vague memories of doing so. I hope you will enjoy it.

Skipper had a crush. She had a crush. It's actually been a while since she last had one, but she recognized all the signs. 

The heart beating faster, the tongue tripping over itself, the anxiety, the smiles, the way her eyes were distracted by that body. She knew very well what was happening, and she was helpless to stop it. 

It was nearing wintertime, so she could buy her a Christmas present. She begged and pleaded with Barbie to take her to the mall so she could find a present that was just perfect. Finally, her sister relented and drove her to the mall one weekend shortly before school let out. 

They took the minivan, of course. While they would have been able to fit in the convertible, it didn't have much trunk space, and sometimes the roof leaked, if it rained. 

Skipper bounced with excitement the whole way there. Barbie noticed it, and would have commented on it if there wasn't a strict rule against talking while driving. 

When she parked, Skipper unbuckled her seat belt and ran in through the double doors while Barbie was still yards behind. 

The warm air hit her, which was just as pleasant as before, but this time, she was too focused on a present to really think about it and enjoy it. She had to hurry and get the perfect gift before someone else took it. She made a beeline for a table covered in scented candles. 

Two hours later, Barbie found herself tapping her foot in the smallest store in the corner of the mall. Different sorts of goods were all heaped up together. She lifted up a green-trimmed dress to find an assortment of colorful spinning tops and a small, battery-operated train. Skipper was being secretive and borderline obsessive, which could really only mean one thing. 

"And who is this present for, anyway?" Barbie leaned against a dress rack, her face changing with suspicion. 

"Just a friend." Skipper faced the display, turning her back to her sister. 

"Is it a booooy?" She drew out the word "boy" in a way that made Skipper a little indignant, but also a little afraid. She felt cold, even with her heavy winter clothes. She made sure that her face wasn't showing so that her fear wouldn't be seen. She looked even more desperately for the perfect present.

Skipper's face suddenly burst into a huge smile. "This is the one!" She grabbed the tin and held it aloft in her mittens. 

"That's it? Are you sure?" 

"She loves peanut butter, even more than chocolate chip or sugar cookies!" Skipper felt a little insulted. 

"She?" 

Skipper's mouth made shapes that would have formed words if she had a voice. Finally she just bit her tongue and said, "Do you have money or do I have to pay for this myself?" 

"I have money." Barbie's voice was more sing-song with victory. 

The last day of school before winter break, Skipper walked home in the rain. Barbie knew because she could hear the tune to the national anthem over the hammering of water on the roof. When Skipper pushed open the door, Barbie was instantly upon her. "So, how did it go?" 

"Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and you know what she said?" 

"No, I wasn't there. I'm guessing 'yes'?" 

"YES!" 

Barbie would have bent down for the hug, but Skipper was so excited that she jumped. 

"Ice cream tonight, then?" Skipper tended to do favors when she was happy, and those favors sometimes included making ice cream. 

"Chocolate fudge!" 

"I'll help you, if you tell me all about it." 

"Deal!"


End file.
